


Curbside

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Lisa Braeden, Rhapsodic 'verse, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Lisa catches a ride.





	Curbside

**Author's Note:**

> This time-stamp takes place only a week or so after Christmas break and the start of Dean and Lisa's relationship.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

The sight of the Impala pulling up beside the sidewalk roused Lisa Braeden from the idle thoughts she’d been having as she waited.

“Hey, beautiful,” Dean said to her through the cracked window.

As she’d done a few times since Christmas, Lisa felt a sense of surreality wash over her as she watched Dean. She’d liked him since the day they met Freshman year, and couldn’t believe they were finally dating. To her it felt as if it had been a lifetime coming, even though she knew it had been less than three years.

Time passed too quickly, Lisa thought as she let herself in on the passenger side and slid her bag behind her to the backseat.

“Hey, you,” she replied with a laugh.

“To your Mom’s place?” Dean asked as he shifted gears.

Lisa nodded, laughing quietly again to herself. Time did indeed pass too quickly; in just a few minutes she’d be helping her mother move and Dean would be driving away to bring his brother something at the high school. She couldn’t wait for the upcoming weekend.

“What’re you laughing at?” Dean asked with a grin.

Dean’s smiles didn’t reach his eyes sometimes. Lisa wondered if he knew.

She felt a chuckle dissolve in her throat and turned to look out the window.

“Nothing,” she said as she watched the passing trees and houses just beyond the glass.


End file.
